I Didn't Say I'd Be Easy
by sammy-04
Summary: Sam and Danny... need I say more?
1. It's only the beginning

The sun started to beam through the window of Sam Marquez's suite. Sam yawned as she got up and went to the window. She pulled down the top of her silk pajamas and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She dried her face with her towel and then she walked over to her closet to pick out her outfit.

"Hmmm... maybe my white Gucci pant suit..." she thought aloud.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Sam yelled. She quickly walked over to the door to see who it was.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, do you know what time it is?" Danny asked.

"Yeah it's 10:30!" Sam replied.

"Well, that's great but your supposed to be down in one hour and Ed's going crazy! Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Because I had to come and answer the door!"

Danny smirked at Sam's response.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Ed told me to tell you that your whale cancelled at the last minute."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked as she plopped down on her couch.

"Yeah, sorry I know how excited you were."

"Uh huh!" Sam smiled.

"Oh come on," Danny sighed as he plopped down next to Sam, "look I'll even take you out for lunch to make up for it!"

"Awww how sweet, how could I resist, um... NO!"

"Sam, I mean it" Danny said.

"Alright, what time?"

"Around 12:00 at the Mystique."

"Sounds good" Sam replied as she got up to get dressed.

"Does Ed still have work for me to do?"

"Doesn't he always!" Danny said matter-of-factly.

"What should I wear?" She asked him from her closet, she held up her two choices.

"The skirt and the halter top." Danny replied.

"How did I know, I'll be back." Sam slipped into the bathroom to put on her white mini skirt and her black halter-top.

Danny sat on the couch staring at the TV.

"You know, you can turn it on with the remote!" Sam said sarcastically as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I kinda figured." Danny replied as he reached for the remote.

"Don't you have any work to do at all?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Ed won't mind!" Danny smirked.

Sam gave him a look and walked over to her closet to grab her black boots.

"Are you heading down?" Danny asked Sam as she walked back to the couch.

"Yeah, why did you wanna walk me down?" Sam cooed.

Danny simply chuckled as he watched her slip on her boots.

"Ready?" Sam inquired snapping Danny out of his trance.

"Uh yeah!" Danny answered.

Sam walked towards the elevator with Danny behind her.

"So, why did my whale cancel?" Sam inquired once they were in the elevator.

"He said something about a divorce." Danny replied as he pushed the button.

"Oh." Sam said flatly.

The elevator door opened and they walked out together.

"See you at lunch!" Sam chirped as she gave Danny a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she ran off to go and meet Ed.

* * *

"Sam, your whale...""I know Ed, Danny told me!" Sam interrupted. 

"Oh, big surprise, he actually followed my orders!" Ed smirked.

"Yeah, he tends to, once in a while!" Sam laughed.

"Alright," Ed said returning back to his usual tone, "I want you to walk around with Danny and make sure everything is running according to plan, got it!"

"I think I can handle that!" Sam replied enthusiastically.

"Don't be smart, just go and do it!" Ed said.

"Sorry," Sam said quietly, "I'm on my way!"

And with that Sam left to go and find Danny.

* * *

"There you are!" Sam yelled, "God Danny, you're such a ..." Sam stopped herself. 

"Such a what?" Danny yelled back.

"Nothing, look Ed's..."

"I really don't care," Danny replied.

"Ok, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, sorry! What are you doing here anyway?" Danny sighed.

"Well, um, Ed told me to go on security duty with you, so here I am!" Sam replied with a false grin.

"Great, just what I need!" Danny shouted.

"Hey, it's not like this was my first choice either... why the hell are you so upset? Did another girl reject you?" Sam asked consolingly.

"No, I just had a run in with everyone's favourite hotel guest!" Danny replied.

"I see, but don't get mad at me, I hate him just as much as everyone else, why do you think I passed him onto Mary?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, poor Mary, that guy's been giving her hell!" Danny chuckled.

Sam and Danny stood their laughing for a few minutes until Mike walked up to them.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Sam breathed.

"Nice to know, go stand by the front door!" Mike barked and then he walked away.

"I guess he had a run-in with you know who too!" Danny laughed.

Sam giggled as they walked towards the front door.


	2. Hold ups and set backs

"Welcome to the Montecito!" Sam exclaimed as guests began to pour into the hotel. "Danny, what are we supposed to be doing?" she asked quietly.

"You are supposed to be greeting the guests, while I'm supposed to be looking for some crazy lunatic Ed's been worried about!"

"You must feel so important!" Sam smirked.

"Just shut up and do what you're told."

"Ooh I like a man who's in charge!" Sam cooed.

"Sam!" Danny barked.

"Alright, alright, I was just kidding don't get your jock strap in a bundle!"

Danny gave her a look and Sam turned back around to face the guests.

"Welcome to the Montecito!" she chirped.

"Wait, Sam I see him!" Danny muttered.

"Who?" Sam replied.

"The guy Ed's been looking for!"

"Oh, the lunatic!" Sam whispered.

"Yeah!" Danny answered giving her another look.

"Well, call Ed!" Sam advised.

"Alright, stay here and if he tries to go anywhere stop him!" Danny mumbled as he went to the front desk.

* * *

"Oh, shit where's he going?" Sam wondered aloud.

The guy Danny had told her to keep her eye on was walking towards the elevator. She quickly followed him.

"Excuse me, but have you already checked in?" Sam asked the man.

"Uh yeah!" the man replied.

"Well, would you mind coming with me and double checking." Sam asked.

"Why would I need to do that?" the man asked shortly.

"It's just a procedure." Sam replied calmly.

"Fine, lady's first!" he replied motioning to Sam.

Sam smiled nervously and walked ahead of him. Before she knew it he grabbed her from behind and was holding a knife to her throat.

"Oh my god!" Sam screamed.

"Not one more word!" the man screamed back.

He started pulling her towards the elevator as some of the hotel guests looked on in horror.

* * *

Danny heard a scream that sounded like Sam. He saw a congregation near the elevator. He looked to the front door and saw that Sam wasn't there. He quickly put down the phone, through which Ed was now yelling, and ran towards the elevator.

"Please just let me go! Please I'm begging you!" Sam pleaded.

"Sam!" Danny yelled, as he got closer to the elevator. "Hey get out the way!" He shouted at several guests who were blocking his path.

He finally found his way to Sam. He saw the man that Ed had told him to keep an eye out for holding a knife against Sam's neck.

"Alright, look just let her go! Anything you want, just don't hurt her or you'll regret it!" Danny said to the man.

"Anything I want, huh? Alright, well the first thing I want is to talk in private away from all these people, let's go to the roof!"

"What, no... look I can get these people to leave but we're not going to the roof!" Danny replied calmly.

"Oh yeah you wanna try me!" the man shouted loudly, edging the knife closer to Sam's neck.

"Danny please, just do what he says!" Sam screamed.

"Alright, fine! But if you hurt her..."

"Just follow me!" the man barked.

He dragged Sam into the elevator as Danny followed slowly. The man pushed a button and the elevator door closed in on its self.


	3. The guilt is mine

They had reached the top floor they climbed the staircase to the door that led to the roof. The man beckoned Danny to open the door

"You first!" He said slowly motioning to Danny.

Danny went through the door as the man pulled Sam through the door behind him.

"Look just let her go and we can talk!" Danny said calmly.

"No!" the man shouted, "she stays right where she is!"

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Danny asked the man.

"I want you to arrange for me to have helicopter land on this roof and take me back home." the man replied.

"I can't do that because there are too many people around." Danny replied.

The man brought the knife closer to Sam's skin.

"Danny!" Sam yelled. "Alright, I'll see what I can do!" he replied.

"No, I changed my mind, just help me get out of here!" the man shouted.

Suddenly the door leading to the roof opened and Ed appeared with several police officers.

"What the hell!" the man screamed.

"Look, I didn't know that they were coming! I swear!" Danny said nervously.

"Oh, that's it say goodbye to your friend!" the man shouted threateningly.

"Danny, Ed do something! Please!" Sam screamed.

"Yeah Ed, do something!" Danny muttered.

"Look, just leave her alone! I'll book you the first flight out of Vegas, where do you want to go?" Ed asked the man.

"I live in L.A.!" the man responded.

"Ok, L.A. it is, but you have to let her go!" Ed said soothingly.

"Fine!" the man replied as he shoved Sam to the floor.

Suddenly the several police officers that were watching sprung into action as they headed towards the man. Danny ran towards Sam and picked her up and got out of the way.

"Thank you!" Sam whispered. "It was my fault!" Danny replied.

* * *

"So, what are they going to do with him?" Danny asked Ed as the three of them made their way back down to the surveillance room.

"Throw his sorry ass in jail!"

"So, you lied to him?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah, I had to protect my best casino host!" he replied with a smile.

"Thanks!" Sam smiled back.

"Walk her back to her suite, alright Danny!"

"Yeah!" Danny replied as he smiled at Sam.

"Take care of yourself!" Ed said softly as he hugged Sam and walked off.

* * *

"Do you mind if I take a rain check on lunch? I'm not really that hungry!" Sam asked Danny as they got back into the elevator and headed down.

"No, of course not!" Danny replied understandingly.

The elevator door opened and Danny led Sam through the halls to her suite.

"Well, thanks!" Sam smiled as she opened the door.

"Uh, Sam?" Danny replied awkwardly.

"Yeah Danny!" Sam said looking slightly worried.

"I'm really sorry about what happened, I mean if I had been there with you... well, none of this would have happened." He finished quietly.

Sam walked up to Danny and took his hands into hers, "Danny, it wasn't your fault, I mean you couldn't have known that he was going to do what he did! Look, do me a favour and stop blaming yourself, alright?"

"Fine, if you promise that you'll get some rest!" Danny responded.

Sam smiled and pulled Danny into a hug.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" Sam said as she pulled herself out of the hug and walked into her suite.

"Yeah, tomorrow!" Danny replied.

He watched Sam close the door to her suite and then he slowly made his way back to the elevator and headed downstairs.


	4. Run, don't walk

Danny walked into the casino and saw Nessa, Mary, and Mike, all of whom were looking very worried. Nessa looked towards Danny and gave a sigh of relief. She quickly motioned to other two and they headed towards him.

"Well, is she alright? Are you alright?" Mary asked as they approached.

"Um, yeah! Sam's fine, I'm fine, and Metro arrested the guy." Danny responded.

"Oh thank God!" Nessa replied.

"So, what exactly happened?" Mike asked him quietly.

Danny started explaining about the guy and how he had held a knife to Sam's throat and taken them both to the roof. When he was done he was left looking at three horror-struck faces.

"Oh my gosh! Are you sure Sam's going to be alright?" Nessa asked him finally.

"Yeah, she should be fine!" Danny replied.

"Well, I should go back to the pit!" she smiled she gave Danny a quick pat on the arm and left.

"Yeah, I need to go back to the lobby!" Mike said as he pulled Danny into a bear hug, "Next time, don't try and be the hero!"

"I'll leave that to you!" Danny laughed as Mike headed out of the casino.

"Danny, I know that you said that you were fine, but..."

"Mare, I meant it, I'm alright!" "Fine, but if you ever want to talk, I'm here!"

"Thanks Mare!" he said softly.

"I should go! Before my guests start wondering where I am!" she whispered and she turned around and left, leaving Danny standing at the entrance of the casino.

* * *

The next morning, Danny came downstairs to find Mary, Nessa, and Delinda swarming around Sam. "What's going on?" he asked as he joined Mike by the front desk.

"I think they're just trying to help!" Mike replied with a smile, "But it doesn't look like it's working!"

Danny smiled too, it looked like a scene from out of a movie. Mary and Nessa were trying to comfort Sam while Delinda was ordering people to move out of the way. Sam in the meantime was practically pushing Mary and Nessa off of her and trying to get Delinda to stop at the same time, it was highly ineffective. Danny couldn't help but smile further as his eyes fell upon Sam. She was wearing black form-fitting pants and a black tube top and her face was framed by her flowing curls. She looked over at Danny and Mike and mouthed the words, HELP ME! Danny looked over at Mike and they both rushed into the rescue.

"Girls," Mike began, "Don't you think that you should give Sam a break, I mean she was already held up in one hostage situation..."

Danny stifled a laugh as Delinda, Nessa, and Mary glared at Mike.

"What he meant to say is that..." Danny started slowly.

"I'm fine, and while I appreciate your concern, your only making things worse." Sam finished, motioning to the angry guests huddled in the lobby.

"I guess you're right! I'll ask Daddy to comp their meals!" Delinda replied quietly as she hugged Sam and then headed for the surveillance room.

"In the meantime, I'll go and apologize!" Mary said staring after Delinda, she gave Sam a quick hug and walked over to the angry guests.

"I guess that means I'm off to the pits!" Nessa replied after some time.

"I'll come with you!" Sam said.

She quickly turned to Danny and Mike, and mouthed the words THANK YOU! Then she headed off into the casino with Nessa.


	5. Why the chicken crossed the road

Danny and Mike stood there staring after Sam and Nessa.

"So, what has Ed got you doing today?" Mike asked Danny.

Danny, however, was still staring at Sam. She is so beautiful, he thought.

"Hello, Danny!" Mike said waving his hand in front of Danny's face.

"Huh, what?" Danny said suddenly, looking back at Mike.

"Awww man, you got it bad!" Mike replied as he began walking back to the front desk.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked as he tried to catch up to Mike.

"Sam, you like her, don't you?" Mike said, stopping to face Danny.

Danny laughed and then he looked back at Sam, "Is it that obvious?"

It was Mike's turn to laugh, "No, it just looks like you're check for spinach in her teeth!"

"Shut up!" Danny said and he began walking in front of Mike.

"Listen, you gotta tell her!"

"Trust me I've tried, it's just that whenever I start to get it all out there, she smiles and I just blank out!" Danny replied as they reached the front desk.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you," Mike smiled, "Except maybe you shouldn't face her, you know the next time you try and tell her. You wouldn't want to see her smile cause you might just..." Mike made a face that looked an awful lot like a zombie, "blank out!" he finished in a whisper.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you!" Danny sighed.

"Told Mike what?" Sam asked as she approached them.

* * *

"Oh... uh..." Danny replied looking at Mike.

"It was just a stupid joke!" Mike said in response.

"Yeah, you wouldn't like it!" Danny said quickly.

"Oh yeah, try me!" Sam dared.

"Uh ok, but Mike tells it better!" Danny replied looking at Mike once again.

"No, buddy, I couldn't do that. I mean it's your joke, I just wouldn't feel right!" Mike said hitting Danny on the back.

"Ow." Danny muttered under his breath.

"Look, would someone just tell me the joke!" Sam said looking between the two of them.

"Alright fine, but I warned you!" Danny began, "Why did... the...uh... chicken cross... the road?" he finished with a smile.

"I don't know, why Danny?"

"To get to the other side!" Danny replied as Mike banged on the desk like he was playing the drums.

"You two are so weird," Sam chuckled.

"Hey, I told the joke was lame!" Mike said as he walked towards the front door.

Sam shook her head as she headed towards the elevator.

"Hey Sam!" Danny called.

"Yeah!" Sam replied turning around.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A lot better!" She said with a smile.

"Well, how about I treat you to that lunch that I promised?" He asked her.

"Sounds good, same time same place?" She replied.

Danny simply nodded.

"Great, I'm going over to the Mystique right now, so I can make the reservations!" She chirped.

"Why are you headed to the Mystique?" Danny asked her.

"Oh, one of our high rollers wants a martini, Danny you should see this guy he's won like 200 grand!" she replied.

"Well, why can't you just get it from the bar?" he asked her.

"He said something about fresher olives. I really don't mind, it means I get a bigger tip!" She smiled.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He offered.

"Danny, I'm fine! Will you stop worrying?" She said with her hands on hips.

"Alright, sorry!" He replied with a smile.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed off towards the elevator. Danny placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I hate it when Mike's right!" he said as he turned around and headed into the casino.


	6. Four's company

Sam laughed as the waitress brought her a drink. "Thanks!" Sam smiled.

"Oh, come on, you said it yourself, you would get rid of him if you could!" Danny said as he took a sip of his own drink.

"Yeah, but I would never tell him to leave, wasn't Ed mad?"

"No, more like relieved, he said something along the lines of, 'At least I won't have any more headaches!' and he's right, that pain in the ass is finally gone!" Danny smirked.

"I guess you're right, cheers to that!" Sam said raising her glass.

Danny smiled as they clinked their glasses together. The waitress returned with their food.

"So, what has Ed got you doing?"

"You know the usual..." Danny replied as he cut into his steak.

"Right, playing superman!" Sam said as she nibbled on her pasta.

"Ha ha, very funny!" Danny laughed.

Sam grinned as the waitress brought her a piece of paper.

"Sam, this is for you."

"Thanks Lisa!" Sam smiled as she opened the note.

"Who's it from?" Danny asked as Sam frowned at the letter.

"Oh, uh... no one. Don't worry about it!" Sam said and with that she placed the note in her pocket and resumed nibbling on her pasta.

* * *

"Thanks for lunch Danny!" Sam said.

"It was my pleasure!" Danny replied with a smile.

"So, what does my favourite lunch buddy have planned for later today?" Danny asked expectantly.

"I'm not really doing anything, well, other than looking after the high rollers in from Denver. So, we're already lunch buddies, huh?"

"Well..." he grinned, "There are high rollers here from Denver?" he asked suddenly.

"Shows how much you know!" Sam said with a smile.

"So, are you free for later on?"

"Maybe, why?" Sam inquired.

"Well, there's that new club by the Plaza and... I mean I was wondering if you wanna come check it out?" Danny finished.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that club, I'll ask Nessa and Mike if they're free, you know, I mean I'm sure that they would love to come too!"

"Uh yeah, I'm...sure Nessa and Mike would... uh... love to come!" Danny said trying to sound enthusiastic.

Sam simply smiled, "Great, so I'll see you later tonight!"

"Yeah, yeah sure!" Danny replied as Sam walked off to go and meet her high rollers. "Great!" he sighed.

* * *

"Hey Mike!" Danny called as he walked towards the front door.

"Hey buddy! What's up?"

"Huh? Yeah... not much! Um, did Sam talk to you about later tonight?"

"Oh yeah, she mentioned something about the new club by the Plaza, why?"

"Well, were you thinking of coming?"

"Yeah, got nothing else to do, besides I heard that that club was super hot! It'll be fun!"

"Yeah... look..."

"Hey, I got to go clear the drive way, Mary's organizing a beach bash and she's expecting me to make sure the guests get here on time and without any hiccups along the way!"

"Wait, do you know if Sam talked to Nessa?"

"No, but you can ask Nessa yourself, I saw her heading into the casino a few minutes ago!" Mike said as he headed towards the awaiting limos.

"Alright, thanks! I'll see you later!" Danny called as he headed back into the casino.


	7. Rhymes with mate

"Nessa, Nessa!" Danny called as he walked up to the pit boss.

"Danny, what do you want, I'm really busy!" Nessa asked as she walked back to one of the tables.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you saw Sam?" Danny answered.

"Yeah, I did and she mentioned something about going to that new club..." Nessa started.

"Yeah, the one by the plaza!" Danny finished.

"Right, mate! So, what time are we leaving?" "Well... uh... I was thinking around 10:00, I mean I get off at 9:30, but..." Danny said slowly.

"No, 10:00 is fine, I get off around 9:00, so it'll be fine! I guess me and Sam can meet you in the lobby." Nessa said as she glanced around the floor.

"Alright, sounds good! Mike's coming too so, well, I guess we'll see you in the lobby at 10:00, and Nessa..." he said facing her, "don't be late!"

"We won't, honestly Danny don't worry!" She said as she walked off towards the slot machines.

* * *

"Where are they?" Mike asked impatiently.

They had been waiting for over 45 minutes.

"There they are!" Danny said at last.

"So sorry we're late!" Nessa exclaimed as she and Sam approached the two.

"I'll go get the car!" Mike said angrily,

"Danny are you coming?"

"Uh yeah, you go ahead, I'll be right there!" he said motioning to Mike, "Sam, you look amazing!"

"Thank you Danny!" Sam responded blushing slightly.

All of a sudden Nessa cleared her throat, "Oh, you look great too Nessa!"

"Uh... thanks Danny, but I meant that you should go find Mike!"

"Oh, right!" Danny said as he walked out the front door into the massive driveway.

"So..." Nessa said as she turned around to face Sam.

"So, what?" Sam asked meeting Nessa's eyes.

"What's going on with you and Danny?" she asked slowly.

"Nothing, look they're here!" Sam replied and quickly walked towards the front door.

"Right, nothing!" Nessa exclaimed as she rolled her eyes and headed off behind Sam.


	8. So close, can't breathe

"This club is amazing!" Sam yelled over the blaring music.

"What!" Danny yelled back.

"I said…NEVER MIND!" Sam said turning to Nessa "You wanna dance?"

"Sure." Nessa screamed back and with that they headed off to the dance floor.

"Hey Danny, over here!" Mike motioned to the bar.

"I'll have a long island iced tea and get Danny boy over here a shot of tequila."

"Thanks Mike, how'd you know?" "I always know!" Mike replied with a grin.

* * *

"Last night was soooo much fun!" Sam whispered to Nessa as they headed into the lobby.

"Yea, you and Danny really seemed to be enjoying yourselves…" Nessa smirked in response.

"Oh please!" Sam said rolling her eyes, "I'll meet you and Mary up at Mystique for lunch, and Nessa don't be late!" She warned as she walked over to the front desk.

"Larry have you seen Mr. Miller? He's supposed to be arriving any minute now."

"Let me check Sam, he might have already checked in."

"Alright, take your time!" she replied.

As she stood there waiting, her mind couldn't help but wander back to last night at the club. She had danced with Danny and she was remembering how his hands had slid down her waist and rested there and how his eyes were focused on her and her alone, how they were so close that she could almost…

"He actually just checked in Sam."

"Oh… uh… thanks…um Larry!" Sam stuttered, "Let him know that I'll be waiting for him in the casino." She said as she began to walk away.

* * *

Sam stood at the entrance of the casino waiting for her client. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her pants and was surprised when she found something. She quickly pulled the piece of paper out and her face fell once she saw what it was, the note that she had gotten when she was being wined and dined by Danny. She unfolded the note and reread what it said, _Watch your back! You crossed my path once, but you better make sure it doesn't happen again! Beware, you won't be so lucky the next time around!_

"What could that mean?" Sam wondered aloud.

"What could what mean?" a voice from behind her inquired.

Sam jumped, but was relieved to see that it was only Mike.

"Oh… you scared me!"

"Well sorry, nice to see you too!"

"Hi Mike!" Sam smiled as she quickly began to fold the note back into her pocket.

"Wait what is that?" Mike asked pointing to the piece of paper.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it!" Sam said soothingly.

"Fine, so who are you waiting for?" Mike asked quietly.

"Mr. Miller have you seen him?" "Yea, he just headed out to the pool."

"Oh well, that's just great!" Sam replied sarcastically, "I gotta go Mike. I'll talk to you later!" Sam said as she began to walk back into the lobby.

"Whoa, careful Sam!" Danny said as he jumped out Sam's way.

"Sorry Danny!" Sam called from the front desk.

"Where's she going in such a hurry?" Danny asked Mike as he turned back around.

"Wouldn't you love to know!" Mike laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked seriously.

Mike simply shook his head and walked away.


	9. One word, four letters: stay

"What a day!" Sam exclaimed as she walked into the lobby.

Sam had spent the last 2 hours trying to make it up to Mr. Miller, she ended up agreeing to comp his entire stay with the Montecito, but that only ended up pissing Ed off.

"Oh Sam!" a voice called from the front desk, "There's someone on the phone saying he wants to speak to you."

"Um… he wants to talk to me… who is it?" Sam asked walking up to answer the phone.

"I have no idea… sounds kind of important though."

Sam simply nodded, "Sam Marquez speaking." She said into the receiver.

"Hello Sam" the voice on the other line replied.

"Can I help you?" Sam said getting slightly impatient.

"Well that depends." the man answered.

"Ok, look I've had a really long day and…"

"Alright, then I'll make this quick. I'm sure you got my note."

"What note? Wait… the note… it was you… who are you?" Sam said into the phone.

"You'll find out soon enough. In the mean time, I would suggest you watch yourself… you wouldn't to hurt that pretty little head of yours." The man laughed.

"What do you want?" Sam pleaded, but all she heard was a click on the other line. She slammed the receiver into its holder and turned around to find Danny staring at her.

* * *

"Well that sounded intense!" he said cautiously.

"Danny just mind your own business." Sam said as she started to walk away.

Danny grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, "Sam you need to tell me if something is bothering you, I'll be there to help, you know that. All you have to do is tell me what's wrong"

"Danny I said it was nothing."

"Sam…"

"Danny, just drop it ok?" Sam said as she pulled her arm away form Danny's grasp and walked away.

* * *

"Trouble in paradise?" Mike said walking up behind Danny.

"Ha ha very funny!" Danny replied sarcastically.

"I try." Mike smiled.

"Seriously Mike, something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"Sam was on the phone and she sounded really upset, I didn't hear anything, but I just… I get this feeling that something going on, something's just… not right." Danny said finally.

"Well, I think you should go tell Ed." Mike said sounding concerned.

"No I think I have a better idea." Danny said, "And I'm gonna need your help Mike."


	10. Like a dove

Sam walked up to her room slowly. She stood in front of the door trying to find her key when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed the hand and twisted it before she even knew who it was.

"Hey, hey hey, Sam it's me… Mary!"

Sam instantly let the hand go and turned to face a very frustrated looking Mary. "Oh my God, Mary… I'm so sorry! I didn't know that it was you… I swear!" Sam said gingerly looking at Mary's hand.

Mary tried to smile, "I know, and don't worry I'm fine. Remind me never to get on your bad side though!"

Sam laughed as she opened the door to her massive suite. "Come in!" she said motioning to Mary.

"You sure? I'm just kidding!" Mary said with a slight grin. "So, what's up with you… I mean who did you think I was?" Mary said closing the door.

"Well, I just wasn't expecting anyone, that's all." Sam replied.

"You sure Sam?" Mary asked as she sat down on Sam's couch.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Don't worry I'm fine."

* * *

­­­"So what's your big plan?" Mike asked as he followed Danny into the surveillance area.

"Well, the call that Sam got was made to the phone at the front desk."

"Yeah, so?" Mike began, "Wait, you want to trace the call, but…"

"I know… the call was made like 20 minutes ago, but the hotel records the numbers of all incoming and outgoing calls so…"

"Get the number and take it to Ed?" Mike said suddenly.

"No, I thought we would locate the whoever it was and go pay them a visit, you in?" Danny said looking at Mike.

"Yeah of course I'm in, I care about Sam too!" Mike replied, "Let's go, before this person hurts her, I mean if it's as serious as you think it is."

"It is, I could see it in her eyes, she's scared Mike." Danny said, "and I hate seeing her like that." He added quietly.

* * *

Sam washed her face and then got into her warm cozy bed, nights like this she didn't want to be anywhere else. She began to close her eyes as she heard a knock on the door. Sam got up cautiously and went to see who it was. To her relief it was only Danny. She quickly checked her reflection in a nearby mirror and then opened the door with a look of exasperation.

"You couldn't have picked a better time Danny, really!" she said as Danny smiled.

"Nice try Sam, can I come in?"

"Well…"

"Great!" he said as he pushed past the door, "It's important, you might want to sit down." He said taking a seat on the couch.

"Oh nice to see you've made yourself at home." Sam said closing the door and joining Danny on the couch. "What's up?" she asked slowly.

Danny simply gave her a look, "I know what's going on Sam."


	11. All you need is one

"Well, great Danny… want to fill me in?" Sam replied.

"Sam, where's the note?" "What note? Danny, I have no idea…" Sam trailed off, "how did you find out about the note?" she finished.

"Sam just give me the note." Danny said and with that Sam got up and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Here!" she said as she sat back down.

"Thanks look I'm going to need this." Danny said as he got up to leave.

"Wait! Danny!" Sam started.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you." Danny replied.

* * *

As Sam lay in her bed, she couldn't help but think of what Danny had said before he left. Suddenly there was a noise. Sam sat up and she reached for her phone, but instead of finding her phone she found a piece of paper. She quickly unfolded the piece of paper to find a note that was smeared in what looked like blood. The note read, _What did I tell you?_ Sam gasped as she dropped the note and ran into the kitchen and grabbed the hotel phone. She was scared and she was Sam Marquez, she never got scared. Even as a child Sam had always been steady as a rock, but now she needed someone. One person in particular.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't you see anyone?" Danny asked Sam calmly as he sat down beside her. 

"NO! Danny how many times do I have to tell you? NO, I didn't see anyone and NO, I don't know where the note came from!" Sam yelled in exhaustion.

"Okay, Sam it's okay..." Mike said reassuringly, "We just have to make sure."

"I know I'm sorry. It's just… I can't take it… I don't know… I just…" Sam began, but was interrupted as Ed came storming into the room.

"Sam, are you alright?"

"Yes Ed, I'm fine." Sam smiled.

"So Mike what do we know?" Ed asked loudly. "Right now… nothing." Mike replied softly.

Sam sat quietly on the sofa of her suite. This was where she used to feel safe, it was her "home", but now she felt strangely violated.

"Here," Danny said handing Sam a glass of water, "drink this, you'll feel better."

"Thanks" Sam replied as she took a sip from the glass.

"Sam don't worry, we'll get this guy, I promise!" Danny said as he got up to leave behind Mike and Ed.

"Danny! Wait, don't leave… please!" Sam said as grabbed his hand. "I really don't want to be alone tonight."

Danny simply smiled, "Alright Sam, let me just tell Ed and let him know where I'll be in case he needs me, you know that man can't live without me."

Sam chuckled as she sat back down, "Right Danny that must be it." She said sarcastically.

* * *

"So how are you feeling?" Danny asked consolingly.

"Honestly, a lot better now." she replied pulling the blanket over her.

"Well I'm glad." Danny said quietly.

"So what's on TV tonight anyway?" she said quickly changing the subject.

"Oh there's a really good horror flick on channel 15, supposed to be real scary… you up for it?" Danny asked playfully.

"Please… you're talking to Sam Marquez remember." she said as she changed the channel.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Danny replied with a smirk.


End file.
